$z=-24i-19$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Answer: Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={-24}i-{19}$ is of the form ${b}i+{a}$, where ${a}={-19}$ and ${b}={-24}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={-19}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={-24}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={-19}$. $\text{Im}(z)={-24}$.